Triangles
by allthatisevil
Summary: A couple of things Brennan loves. Rated T to be extra cautious.


Hi. This is just a drabble, not much.  
Since I've never published anything before, I hope you like it.  
I've done some editing because I found a couple of typos after publishing. Which I hate. If you find more (or grammar errors), please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

They had been together for a couple of weeks, but she knew that there were mornings like this one, when she woke up and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, back slightly hunched, staring out the window.

The half smile that often appeared when she discovered that, no matter what he did, she felt like melting crossed over her face. She slid forward and planted a kiss on the side of his ribs.

"Hey" He muttered without turning, but she knew he was smiling.

"Hey" She replied as she knelt behind him, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her front to his back. She loved it.

Her hands wandered around, up his chest until she had him locked by the shoulders. He was so big, so broad. She kissed his shoulder and her hands lowered to his stomach.

"I like your stomach" She said as she caressed it.

He chuckled.

"No, honestly, I like your stomach. It's soft"

"Soft?" That didn't sound good.

"Yes, soft..." Hands stoking him for reassurance "Smooth to the touch, but you can feel the defined abs underneath... And I really love your pubis, your hairs is so soft and..." She was now running her fingertips over the skimpy triangle and tried to follow the path they draw under the boxer's band.

"Hey" He cut her out and took her hands off of him "Don't start a game you're not going to play"

"It's not a game" She replied, closing her arms around him again, but staying away from his private parts. "And I'm not playing. I just really like it" She added serious but nonchalant.

Booth was amused. She had never done this. Just sitting and holding him, rubbing her cheeks, nose and chin on his shoulders or neck the way kittens do, her hands aimlessly running along his body. It was sweet.

_Have you seen his chest and his thighs? _He remembered she had once asked and he couldn't resist it.

"Do you like my chest too?" He let out through the smile.

The answer came out as if it had been waiting on the tip of her tongue. "I love your chest" Her hands went there. Booth could not believe how she managed to run her fingertips over every single place where he had been hurt. It was very soothing.

"I love that I can feel your sternum between your pectoral muscles. And I love that they aren't overly developed, just enough" She said matter of factly as she slid her fingers over them.

He grinned "And my thighs?"

"Your thighs are beautiful and, I don't know why, but I really like your knees" She grinning against his nape, hands still lingering on his chest.

"My knees?" He couldn't hold back the smile. She was really something.

"Yes, they are... I like that I can see the shape of the bones when their flexed, I like feeling the bones. They're... beautiful"

Remembering another comment she had once made about some other guy, he asked "What about my hips?"

"Your hips fit me perfectly, I love it" She said, chin on his shoulder, one hand on her center of his chest, the other traveling down "I adore this" She said touching it "I love your hip bones. I adore the triangle they form" Her mind began its own rambling as she cradled him a little, tightly wrapped around him, again moving away from his pubis.

"You're very triangular, I love it"

"What?" He asked amused once again.

"You have a wonderful triangular shape" She held one hand on his chest and the other on his lower abdomen "Broad shoulders to narrow waist, the hips... Your nose, almost perfectly triangular, both from the front and from the side. And your neck..." She kissed the side of it.

"My neck is not triangular"

"No, but your sternocleidomastoids, they form a isosceles triangle that frames your throat, probably because you jaw is also broad. I like your triangles..."

Her hands were still roaming him, until she hit the collar bone. "And this one here..." She outlined the triangle formed by his clavicle and his trapezium "I love to kiss you right there..."

"I know you do" He had noticed it.

"I even love your armpits" She added.

"Now that's just crazy" He chuckled and turned to look at her.

She held his gaze "I know" She agreed, but her expression was so solemn he was taken aback and redirected his eyes to the window.

She nuzzled the back of his head while her arms intertwined with his "I really like that your arms can completely surround me, and I love the skin on the inside of your wrists"

"Even the tattoos?" He asked, perplexed at this point by her display of admiration.

"Even the tattoos... all of your skin" She abandoned her caresses for a moment.

Booth heard her move but he wasn't expecting it. She had taken her top off and was pressing her bare front to his back, hands at each side of his torso. Under his left shoulder-blade he could feel her heart beat.

"Hey" He hissed.

"I just..." she felt the need to excuse herself because she didn't want to tease him "I just really love your skin, I love how it feels against mine"

"I do too" He admitted.

"And your hands" Hers were once again holding him tight as she kissed his shoulder, and pressed her stomach to his lower back. "They are strong and soft... I don't know how you do it, but your hands are both at the same time. I love it. They are like you. I love it" She wrapped him a little tighter, a secure, firm embrace, one hand crossing up from one side of his ribs to the opposite shoulder, the other from the other side of his ribs to the opposite iliac crest. "I love you" She added calmly.

"You do?" And even though he asked, he was neither surprised, nor shocked. He just hadn't been expecting her to say it.

"Yes, I do" She replied planting a hard kiss on his neck.

"How do you know?" He asked stroking her thighs.

"Because we're half naked, on bed, caressing and my main desire right now is not to have sex with you, but to hold you just like this for a while longer" She explained, holding her grip.

"Yeah..." He agreed with a smile.

"Uh-hum..." She muttered "Which proves your point. Love comes first, Chemistry just follows"

Bones was Bones after all, he thought as he grinned "So I win this one?"

"Yep, you win this one" And she was in fact glad he did.

There was a short silence during which he placed his hands over hers, keeping them in place. Not that it was needed, it was just the best way he found to tell her he really loved this. All of it. Her.

"It's a good one to win" He teased.

"Yeah, well, you have to win one every once in a while" She teased back.

"Yes, but I won the best" He whispered smugly.

"But I won more" She replied likewise.

"Let's call it even" He proposed grinning at her.

She smiled, jaw to the left, squinting eyes locked with his. Yes, he meant what she thought he meant, and she meant what he thought she meant.

"Let's" She accepted

Soon they would have to get up, get dressed, go to work. But they still had some time to sit, Brennan holding Booth, Booth relaxed in her embrace, for a while longer.

* * *

Thanks for reading. And keep in mind that the only way I have to know if this is totally crap or acceptable is if you tell me. It'd be nice if you did so.


End file.
